


Pillgrimmage

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Pillgrimmage

I wiped a stain off the front of my mask as i sighed and looked at my own dakrly lit eyes in the mirror, my polymeric suit perfectly following my young quarian curves, brigther lines accentuating my boyish beauty as i noticed just how much i was showing off the cute little package, i let my eyes linger on my snugly wrapped bulge for maybe just a little too long, a strange pride flowing through me like another cumshot as i read the reviews written in permanent marker on my suit, shivering and throbbing with glee as i thought of each time a customer scribbled things like; "Fucking slut" on my left arm, "10/10" on my right, "Industrial Vacuum" over my little chest, turning my hips to look down over my shoulder at the cursive "Faggot Magnet" inscribed right above my perfect ass, giggling as i grabbed my lipstick out of a suit pocket and opened the vertically split door in front of my mouth with a quiet hiss, letting out a breathy little moan as i slipped my blue business shaft inside my sexual sanctuary, my breathing audibly excited in my mask as i felt the soft paint sliding over each of my soft, nearly transparent lips, a subtle sign saying "Boys Only" forming again on my door as i closed up. 

Eventually stretching and turning to unlock my door, the bleak gray thing sliding into the wall as i peeked out and carefully looked around, having only arrived at this strange mining station last month, barely able to convince the surprisingly well hung asari authorities to let me conduct my business on their sterile station.  
I stepped out into another evening in the testosterone dripping tense atmosphere thinking i would not have my pilgrimage any other way.

It did not take me long to sniff out a pack of working class vorcha, their intense alien faces staring all over my enticing body as i posed my barely clad femboy form while negotiating with them, the lot of them eventually cornering me in a dark alcove, i instinctively got down on my padded knees as i heard the first boy unzipping in front of me, a red ridged length flopping out for me as i opened up for oral business, using my chromed mask hole and inviting tongue to guide his hard cock into my throat as i looked up at their eyes surrounding me, their tall tips softly sliding against my hood and mask as i tended to my first customers throbbing need, soft gurgles and moans escaping my hole as i sucked him off, apparently far too well as i felt his hair triggered balls unload in my waiting throat, my blue lips wrapped around his cock as he shot waves of wet cum in my mouth, a rather impressive load for such a smallish skinny creature, i slipped my drooling lips and hole off the first male as i held two others in my four fingers, stroking them slowly on each side of my mask as another, sturdier looking boy eagerly shoved his hard tip into my mask, my open mouth choking for a second on his much thicker shaft as i slowly started to bob back and forth over his length, moaning quietly as i smelled his sweat and precum, the smell of male sex filling my mask as i kept working, eventually draining them all dry like a true professional, my cock wet with excitement in my tight pants as i swallowed the final gush of vorcha seed, blushing a bit as i watched each male hide my lipstick away in their pants as they slipped me their appreciation and left, i groaned as i got up from the floor and stretched, seeing wet spots and stains all over my mask as i wandered over towards the diner, all that salty cum making me rather peckish as i sat down on a bar type stool and ordered a big lunch of noodles from the asari lady behind the counter.

I sat and enjoyed my long, slippery pasta through the recently used hole in my mask, the taste of the vorcha so strong it totally overpowered the delicious meal, not that i was complaining.... i dreamed of their tasty cocks as i finished my big meal, sighing as i got up and waved two fingers at the lady, i spent an hour or two wandering the steely streets of the stations commercial area as i peeped into several shops, looking over some new outfits as i heard a deep rock slide of a voice arguing loudly behind me, i put down my potential new vestments as i turned and saw an enormous bulk of a horn adorned alien yelling at the shop keep, apparently very frustrated at their limited selection, i smirked as i slunk over and leaned against the shop entrance, my eyes peering over the beings immensely buff frame on display, his anger almost appealing in a way as i started thinking of how his cock looked, the huge male chucking a vastly undersized suit at the poor store owner before seeing me standing there staring at him.


End file.
